Find Your Voice
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: She was the girl everyone wanted to be. Dylan Matthews. She was the most outgoing, happy person you'd ever meet. And then one summer, it all changed. Dylan thought that everything would be better if no one knew the truth. Dylan thought that everything would be better if she stayed mute. But this sudden change effects her friends too. What happens when they figure out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**I found this little drabble in my collection of unfinished stories and ideas. Tell me what you think of it. Should I continue? **

**I do not own anything besides Dylan!**

* * *

I swerve through a crowd of people I don't know.

It's like this every year.

Mom and dad can't take me to King's Cross, they're too busy.

I don't mind though.

I usually meet up with my friends.

But right now, I just want to be alone.

It's my fourth year as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

My mother was a Hufflepuff, my dream house.

Dad's a muggle.

I immediately spot a group of gingers.

Fred and George, my best friends, and Ron Weasley.

I look down at my plain clothing.

I"m wearing a grey nike hoodie with black sweatpants.

My hair is in a messy bun.

I don't give much into my appearance since IT happened.

I guess that's a good thing.

Maybe.

I spot my Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson talking to each other.

I'm closer to Angelina.

I plunge my luggage away, and set out to find an empty compartment.

"Dylan!" I whip my head to the direction of where the voice came from.

"Lil Dyl!" Fred joked.

I cracked a half smiled.

It's not that funny.

"Where you going? We've been looking for you," George told me.

"I, uh, was actually headed to the bathroom," I lied.

"Well, come looking for us when you're finished, eh?" Fred asked.

I nodded.

I stood there, watching they playfully punch each other as they ran back to their compartment.

I'm sorry.

Why couldn't I just say that?

I knew what was running through their minds.

Why does she look so depressed?

What happened to her?

Pain does that to you.

"Dylan! Hey what's up? I didn't get to OWL you. My parents grounded me the entire summer for going to Michael Jones' party. Didn't you say that you were going?" Girl number one asked.

I nodded.

"I think I saw you there. My brother probably mentioned seeing you. I didn't get to go," Girl number two told me.

They were exact replicas of each other.

Both had slick black hair that was to die for, with plump lips that looked kissable to any guy around.

"Well I'll see you around, Dylan. Bye!" Both girls wave goodbye.

I stumble into the nearest compartment.

Thank goodness it's empty.

I lock the door behind me, closing the curtain along with it.

I wasn't in the mood for talking.

I wasn't in the mood for talking all summer.

Maybe my friends wouldn't notice if I stopped talking.

If I just stayed mute.

Maybe it's better that way.

No one would know the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to finish this story. I promise. So here's a step towards progress! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Dylan and Logan**

* * *

"Dylan, I didn't see you at the feast," Alicia sat down on her bed, filing her perfectly cut nails.

Her pink comforter crumbled under her weight.

"I wasn't hungry," I mumbled loud enough for both Alicia and Angelina to hear.

I turned my back to them.

But I could hear their whispers.

_"What's wrong with her?"_ _Angelina asked Alicia._

_Alicia scooted closer to her._

_"I don't know. She's been like this lately. Talia and Naomi said she was being all shy and weird when they were talking to her on the train," Alicia whispered._

That's what the two girls' names were.

If fit them both perfectly.

_"Maybe she had a bad fling," Angelina suggested._

Close.

_"Maybe a relative died? Let's ask her tomorrow," Alicia finally said._

Their voices faded into a soft snore.

I closed my eyes and faded into a world of nothingness.

* * *

"DYL!" I woke up to a loud screeching sound.

But that was just Alicia's morning voice.

I mumbled a bunch of words before I could process my surroundings.

I wasn't at home.

I wasn't in a compartment.

I was in my dorm.

I rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"C'mon Dylan, we're already late for breakfast because little miss sunshine thought we should wait for you," Alicia said very annoyed.

"Thanks, Ange," I rolled my eyes at Alicia.

What's her problem?

"Fine, you ladies can take all day. I'm going to go eat," Alicia threw her hands up for emphasis.

I watched her stomp out the door.

Each step was a lightening bolt to the ear.

She was mad.

I bit my lip.

Did I do something?

No, I didn't see her all summer.

"Hello? Earth to Dyl," Angelina waved her hand in front of my face.

"S-sorry," I stammered, scrambling to my feet.

The sudden movement made my head become dizzy.

I grabbed my robes that I had laid out the night before, and closed the bathroom door behind me.

I quickly stripped myself of my clothes after brushing my teeth.

I tightened my Gryffindor tie.

I smiled at myself in the mirror.

I look exactly like the girl I was three months ago.

The girl who had many friends.

The girl who was outgoing and fun.

So much has changed since then.

I really took third year for granted.

Along with second, first, and every year.

"Dylan, hurry up!" Angelina was starting to lose her temper.

I nodded.

Stupid.

She can't see me nodding.

I opened the door.

"Let's go," Angelina forcefully grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the dorm steps.

I tried keeping up, my legs wouldn't let me.

My body went limp as Angelina controlled me.

Just like it did when IT happened.

I shake my head of those thoughts.

I forbid myself from thinking about it.

I can't.

I sat down next to Angelina.

Alicia was across from me, munching down on a bagel.

I take on for myself.

"McGonagall said to give you these," Fred handed me a paper with words I have yet to read.

My timetable.

I groaned.

I had Potions with Slytherins first.

"Let me see," George demanded, taking the timetable from my grasp.

"Awful," he commented, comparing our schedules.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Ew, Dylan, don't but your lips. It's bad for them," Alicia rolled her eyes at me.

I ignored her and continued to chew.

Alicia glared as I did it.

I zoned out of the conversation.

"Come on, Dylan!" Fred grabbed my wrists.

I winced as he did so, but he didn't see.

He grabbed it slightly softer than IT had.

But her DID notice my confused face.

"Potions, remember?" He inquired.

I was a bit taken back by his harsh tone.

As Fred and I rushed in, we ran into the backs of a few people.

"Why aren't you guys sitting?" Fred blurted.

"Snape's assigning seats," whispered a brunette boy, who's name I don't know.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Fred asked.

The boy nodded.

"Fred Weasley and Lauren Colt," Snape said.

A girl with deep black, midnight hair walked to the seat next to Fred.

"My name's Fred," he introduced himself.

"Lauren Colt," she replied shaking his hand.

Fred is quite the charmer.

"Logan James and Dylan Matthews," he spat.

Thank goodness he's a Gryffindor.

I wouldn't be able to survive sitting next to a Slytherin.

Don't get me wrong, Slytherins are... well not the sweetest.

My jaw dropped as I saw him.

He had clean cut brown hair with the most piercing green eyes I've ever seen.

His lips curled into a pearly smile as I met his eyes.

"You must be Dylan. I'm Logan," he said.

I nodded.

"Open your books class, and tell me the first ingredient of the Oculus potion."

* * *

I quickly scrambled out of the classroom, dodging questions on why I was in a hurry.

As I looked behind me, I forgot to notice Filch as I ran over him.

"Miss Matthews!" He scolded.

I kept my mouth shut and ran.

"Miss Matthews!" Anger was obvious in his voice.

My legs carried me to a deserted room.

"Miss Matthews!"

I slowed my breathing.

Maybe he can't hear me.

I heard scowling fade down the hallway.

I allowed myself to take in the dusty air surrounding me.

"Lumos," I covered my eyes from the bright light

There was a small couch across from where I was standing.

A desk was scattered with papers.

This was an old office.

The papers were dated more than a hundred years ago.

I shifted my weight of my feet until I backed into the door.

I grabbed the knob and scurried off.

I made a mental note of where this secret location was.

Because I'm definitely coming back.


	3. Still Hopeful

**Since I want to finish this story, or at least get to the climax, I'm going to update this story every Friday. Yep you heard right, Friday. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I'll see ya'll on Friday. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can anyone tell me the first ingredient in the Shrinking Solution? You all should know this. I have taught it to you before," Snape insisted, annoyed with the lack of hands.

I rolled my eyes, can he not see Hermione?

"Miss Matthews, please enlighten me with the first ingredient," he demanded.

I mentally slapped myself.

I bit my lip, looking around the classroom for anything, a hint or a clue, I was desperate.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," I hung my head in defeat.

"5 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention Miss Matthews," he hissed.

"Now, who can tell me..."

I drowned him out.

"You okay?" Logan asked me.

I nodded.

I felt eyes burn through my back.

I hated that feeling.

"Class dismissed!" Snape muttered as the clock finally ticked.

"I'll put the books back," Logan offered, taking my book into his hands.

I gave him a small smile.

"Hey, I'll see you around," he told me, smiling.

"Y-yeah," I stammered.

"So Dylan, George and I were thinking of a new invention, it's a ear that-"

"Sorry guys, I'm a little busy," I told them, biting my lip.

"Dyl, your lip is bleeding!" George exclaimed.

I touched my lip, and just like George had said, I was bleeding.

"You really need some chapstick," Fred commented.

"There's some in my dorm, I'll see you guys later," I ran off without them saying goodbye to me.

I didn't mind.

I didn't care.

Instead of my comfortable dorm surrounded by familiar objects and colors, I instead went to the place I had found the day prior.

My Apartment.

That's what I like to call it.

I opened the door that let out a little squeak and examined the room once more.

Shaggy couches covered in plastic that had yet to be removed.

Papers were scattered across the ground since the shabby window was opened.

I scurried towards the window, shivering as the coldness laid itself upon me.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice shrieked.

"S-sorry," I stammered.

"Think you can walk in here like you own this place, huh? Well, I've got news for you sweetheart, you can't. People live here, and you can't invade!" she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I had never seen her before.

She was young, about 16, with pale grey eyes and midnight black hair that was cut into a bob.

"Ivy Monroe, 6th year Ravenclaw, 1945," she shook my hand.

I didn't dare to say anything in fear of saying something stupid.

Instead I bit my lip, a habit I was forming.

"Sweetheart you need chapstick! Look at those lips! Whose going to want to kiss you with lips like those?" she rapidly applied the Carmex that had appeared in her hand onto my lips.

The pain stung like hell!

"Why are you still here if you graduated long time before?" I mustered.

"Haven't you heard of this place," she did a twirl, arms outstretched, pointing to everything.

"Should I have?" I asked.

"Not many have. Office of Departure. If you've died on school property, this is where you go."

"Are you the only one?" I dared.

"No, of course not," she answered.

"What about Peeves or Nearly Headless Nick?" I inquired.

"They didn't die on school property. They choose to live at Hogwarts. It's not like they could go anywhere. Life's not very fun when you're dead," Ivy explained.

"Ivy! You forgot to- oh, hello. I didn't know we had guests," a young girl who looked to be a year older than Ivy looked at me.

"Um sorry, I didn't catch your name," Ivy looked at me.

"Dylan Matthews, 7th year Gryffindor," I answered, staring at my feet.

"Are you dead?" the lady asked me.

I shook me head.

"Well Maria, this is Dylan, Dylan, Maria. She's my sister," I looked in between them seeing their resemblence.

Both Ivy and Maria had grey eyes and black hair, but Maria's was slightly lighter, resembling a dark brown instead.

"Would anyone mind if I hung out here? I'd like to move out of my dorm," I shyly said.

THey were bound to say no.

My ears perked up as I heard Ivy and Maria agreed on a yes.

I bounced up in down with excitement.

"Thank you!" I hugged them, but quickly jumped back as memories flooded my mind.

"I'll be going, but expect me back tomorrow," I smiled, still hopeful.


	4. He Found Her Crying

**I promised a chapter, and I have lived up to that promise. To quote London Tipton, "Yay me!" On with the chapter, enjoy and review!**

**I do not own anything besides Dylan, Ivy, Marie, and Justin.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alicia shrieked as I folded my clothes into neat pile before stuffing them into my suitcase.

I ignored her questions and constant hand waving in front of my face.

"Alicia, calm down! What does it look like she's doing," Angelina said, obviously annoyed.

Annoyance, Bitterness, Tiredness.

There was a lot of that lately.

"But _why? _Do you have a problem with us? Is that why you're leaving? Are you going back home?" Alicia badgered.

I slammed my suitcase shut with a loud thump making both Alicia and Angelina jump.

"Where I'm going is none of your business!" I snapped, venom pouring out of my words.

Once the last of my stuff was packed, I immediately headed out.

Alicia and Angelina were my friends.

Right?

I strode to the Department of Departure, Office of Departure, whatever it was, I called it home now.

"You're back! Oh how wonderful!" Ivy greeted me.

"I brought my stuff," I stated with a voice crack.

"You plan on staying here? Wonderful! I bet the rest would love to meet you. I'm sure Justin will be smitten with you! Oi! Maria, get Justin in here!" Ivy yelled.

I stood awestruck.

"Hi, I'm Justin Hill," he introduced himself.

"Justin this is Dylan, she doesn't like to talk very much." Ivy explained.

I stared at his ash blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"I'm a Gryffindor, at least I was one," he said.

My face fell, Ivy caught this.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"I just remembered you all are dead," I said.

"We've been dead for a while, Dylan, it's fine. Everyone dies sometime. We're just stuck in here," he comforted.

He eyed my suitcase, "You moving in?"

I nodded.

With a snap of his fingers, a bed had appeared in the corner.

Draped with red and gold sheets, it was identical to the one I had in my dorm.

Justin pushed the velvet couch so it was against the wall, a window to its left.

The desk stood tall and sturdy left of my brand new bed.

When I had shut my eyes, the room was a plain beige, but when I opened them, lions were printed on the walls.

I hugged Justin.

These people...

I was definitely born in the wrong generation.

As I was staring over Justin's shoulder, a piano had caught my eye.

It was gazing at me, the keys waiting for my fingers to dance upon them.

"Do you play?" Maria asked as she followed my gaze.

I shrugged my shoulders.

My mother had forced me into taking lessons for five years.

I dreaded them, but now, it's the key to the soul.

"Destiny likes to play. She's amazing, her voice, eh not so much," Maria joked.

I cracked a smile.

"It's pretty late, would you like to go to sleep?" Ivy asked me.

I didn't answer, but stared at her in awe.

She was so motherly, a beautiful role model, so kind and caring.

Unlike my own mother.

"Dylan?" Justin snapped me out of my reverie.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"Those bags under your eyes say otherwise," Maria pointed towards my under eye.

I didn't have to have a mirror to agree with her.

Bags were my most... unattractive facial feature, if it even was a feature.

"We're in the room next door," they pointed to the elaborate double door entrance.

I nodded.

I plopped onto my new bed.

Thank goodness it's Friday.

I tossed and turned in my bed, but couldn't sleep.

The piano kept catching my eye much to my dismay.

My feet guided me towards the shadow.

I breathed in the dust that had lay upon it.

My voice started out as a mumble, "She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find, forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure the lens I told her, the angles were all wrong now, she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds. Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. So one day he found her crying."

I pulled my hands back.

I stood up and scrambled to my bed, with the words fresh in my mind.

He found her crying.

But then he did nothing.

* * *

**The song featured in the chapter is Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore, one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands.**


	5. Some Hero I Am

"Dylan, you wake up this second!" a loud voice came.

I rubbed my eyes harshly, sunlight paving it's way through the cracked scarlet curtains.

She pointed towards the clock that hung across the room.

9:15!

I threw my robe on and sped off to my first class.

Potions.

Of course, this day couldn't get any worse.

"Late again, Miss Matthews? Detention tonight. Please sit." Snape instructed.

I hid my face with my hair, but that didn't stop anyone from staring at me.

Have they ever heard of manners?

"You okay?" Logan inquired once I sat down.

I nodded my head and started to scribble down some notes that he printed on the board.

I felt Logan nudge my arm.

I narrowed my eyes as he passed a piece of parchment towards me.

_you sure don't act like it_

I crumpled up the paper and shoved it in my pocket, refusing to reply.

* * *

"You know you can't ignore me forever." Logan told me.

I cursed under my breath, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"You can't get rid of me that easy." he said.

I ignored him.

"The tragedy, it seems unending. I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending. We're taking shortcuts and false solutions, just to come out the hero."

I paused in my tracks.

"I'm not blind, you know?" he taunted.

I bit my lip.

"It's pretty." he commented.

I kept my mouth shut, in fear I would reveal my darkest secret, not even his light could handle.

"You've been acting really strange this year Dyl. I know we never really talked much before, but I've seen you around and this isn't you."

I knew I wasn't going to be able to get away without saying something.

"People change." I answer.

"Yeah, but not like this. And what makes people change? A major shift of events that would have to impact the person that it changed. Or everything and everyone would be the same." Logan told me.

"My life is none of my business. For all you know, I could have changed for the better," I snapped.

How dare he!

"It doesn't seem like it." he looked me up and down.

"We all have varying opinions." I clarified.

"Don't be so defensive Dyl, I was just voicing mine."

I stared at the back of his head as he turned away.

"I'm not defensive!" I called after him.

"Hardy har har." he laughed.

I decided to skip lunch.

It's not like I was hungry anyway.

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Maria said.

I ignored her and slammed my head onto my pillow.

"Come on Dylan, tell me what happened! Was it a boy? A teacher? Ooh! Oh, how I missed gossiping. Me and my best friend Josephine would always gossip. We-" Maria rambled.

"Maria, let the girl breathe. She can barely hear her thoughts. Is that right dear?" Ivy cut in.

I didn't bother to look up at her.

"Maria, she wants to be alone. Just let her be. When she wants to talk to us, she will. Right Dylan? We're trusting you on this. We want to be here for you, but it's simply impossible if you don't even make an effort to let us." Ivy warned.

Curse that Ravenclaw for being so good with words.

I gave her a thumbs up, earning a chuckle from them both and another familiar voice.

Justin.

"Let's go Justin. She needs some alone time, to clear her head and all that. Some zen time." Maria laughed.

I tried to crack a smile as my face was pressed against my pillow.

It didn't work.

Once they left, I was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

Unwanted.

I wrapped my blanket tighter around me.

With a hushed voice I whispered to myself, "The tragedy, it seems unending. I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending. We're taking shortcuts and false solutions, just to come out the hero. Just to come out a worthless, hated, and untrustworthy hero. Some hero I am."

* * *

**In this chapter, the lyrics were once again Paramore, called Turn it Off on their Brand New Eyes album. I'm trying to take things slow, so there was a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. I hope it was obvious enough for you to realize it though. I hope you enjoyed the chapter enough to review, but it's fine if you don't. Just remember though, motivation is everything!**


End file.
